Many things happen on a Month
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: SEVERAL MALE/MALE PAIRINGS. Beacuse so many things change in just a few weeks... Comedy, drama, and of course a lot of romance! Past Chapter: 'New Job'- Finn/Kurt. NEW CHAPTER!: 'Changing Rules' - Finn/Puck. Rated M.
1. Finn and Kurt

**_Many things happen on a Month _(Glee)**

* * *

_'New Job' _**(Finn/Kurt)**_  
_

"Finn? Is that you?" asked Kurt, looking a bit surprised of what his eyes were seeing at those moments.

"Well… Yeah, it is me." The taller boy's voice sounded a bit diffuse. Finn approached Kurt and sat in the couch next to him. "Is it everything right?" he asked after noticing that Kurt's face was still showing shock.

"Yes, Finn; everything is fine." Kurt stood up and looked straight in what it seemed Finn's head to be located before continuing. "But… There is any particular reason to you be wearing a bear costume?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Finn asked as he was staring at his arms before using them to remove the bear head and finally get some air. "Yeah; I have got a new job on the Mall, entertaining kids on a toy shop. It was Rachel's idea; actually, she was the one who persuaded me of getting a job," he explained while he was using his furry arm to dry off the sweat of his forehead. "She said me that I was perfect the job because she thinks I look like a bear for her!" he ended, bursting out in laughs.

"A bear?" Kurt stared at Finn's face; all reddish and sweaty because of the damn bear costume. It remembered him those days when they had to practice together on football, when Finn was in similar conditions due to the extreme physical effort. Kurt really hated to be sweaty for something that was not strictly artistically-related, like a performance or just choreography, but that does not meant that the boy he had a serious crush on could not being in a similar situation; actually, seeing the taller boy's sweaty torso it was more than a pleasure for Kurt. Almost erotic in fact, as long as Finn with his innocence and his towel at the waist due to his worries about some guy seeing his intimate parts kept Kurt safe about being discovered staring at him and drooling. It was good to see him like that the few weeks he was part of the team.

And yes; even when he was in the process of assuming that Finn, at least when both still being on high school, does not like him, there was no law that can forbids him of still seeing him with a look of lust and mysticism. At the end, if Finn was not attracted to him it does not meant that he was uncomfortable with he being the target of the only gay guy on the place… Now that his discomfort was obvious for everyone, including Kurt, it was just a detail.

"Kurt… Are you there, dude?" The aforementioned boy shook his head and cleared his mind to get focused in the now obviously awkward Finn, pushed away at the sofa's corner and with his cheeks blushed now not just because of the costume. "Please… Tell me please that you are not thinking like Rachel about the bear thing." It was everything that came out from Finn's mouth before swallowing his saliva while he was awaiting Kurt's response.

The truth was that, among all the possible "cute" nicknames that Kurt knew that Rachel could give to him, and also bearing in mind her embarrassing lack of fashion sense, he had to admit that calling Finn a "bear" it was just the perfect one. Finn was pretty tall, a lot more than most of his classmates at least. He also, even when he was one of the jocks, he did not had super marked abs like Puck or Mike, and he was a slim guy. He was also pretty friendly, and specially very tender and lovely with all the girls he had dated before, and even when some other he was not. The only thing that ruined the bear profile was the fact that he did not have much body hair, but that was better for Kurt; he liked the idea of a hairless bear.

Kurt returned to reality once again when Finn waved his hand in front oh him in order to get his attention and being answered about the freaking bear stuff for once at all. Kurt noticed the taller guy's awkwardness in his eyes; why he should stress him more by saying him that he was actually like a hot, cute bear? He just showed a warm smile in order to relax Finn before giving him an answer that could convince him.

"No, Finn, you are not," he started, softly. "Do not worry; I just found funny to know that Rachel Berry's disastrous taste is not only related to how she dress." Both boys were stood up when Kurt placed one of his warm, delicate hands on Finn's shoulder, being careful to show him that it was just with friendly intentions. "Now please do me and all the little kids that will be playing with you tomorrow and take that horrible bear costume before your stench impregnates the fabrics," he concluded, making a grossed out gesture, just for adding a dramatic effect like the diva he was.

"I understand that," Finn answered with a smile before heading to the bathroom. Kurt smiled to himself, it was better like that. With Finn not knowing that the nickname was perfect for him… At least not when it was still coming from Rachel's mouth.

But at least for now it was fine. Sooner or later, Finn was going to realize that what he really needs it is in front of him. It was just about waiting a bit more, and Kurt was pretty sure that he was making that moment come closer each time he makes Finn discovering a creepy thing about Rachel.

"Hey, Kurt! I cannot reach the damn suit's zip! Can you please help me with that?"

He was totally right; he was actually making this thing going faster and faster.

* * *

_Hope you liked the first one-shot of this month! That's right! You will have so many stories this month from Talo as you don't have idea!_

_You will have a friendship story, like this one, and after that a more romantic and smoking hot one._

_So next time we will have... _**"**_**Changing Rules" with Finn and Puck**._

_I have nothing more to say, except that sorry for not having a beta, so if you are one and like my job, please let me know if you want to check my stories before uploading. And also don't forget that **Glee is not mine**._

_Talo returns to his cave.  
_


	2. Finn and Puck

_**Many things happen on a Month **_**(Glee)**

* * *

'_Changing Rules' _**(Finn/Puck)**

**WARNING: _Sexual themes and bad works._**

"You fucking asshole!" It is the only thing that goes out from Finn's mouth before grabbing Puck by the shoulders and pushing him against the wall. It is just Finn and him, on the locker room, both preparing themselves for a cold shower after the special practice they had to do. Puck is already naked as usual; as the school's stud he is not afraid of show what makes him be called 'The Puckzilla'. In the other hand Finn, more and nervous and shyer than the other guy, is already with his towel wrapped at his hips as usual, in order to avoid that awkward feeling of know that another guy is seeing your dick.

Puck, whose eyes are red due to the growing rage he is developing, tries as hard as he can to stop the taller guy, being easily surpassed when Finn adds more pressure by pushing his entire body against him.

"Let me fucking go, Finn!" he yells, starting to get mad. "I know perfectly what the fuck I am, thanks. I do not need you to reminding me that I am an asshole. Now let me go."

"You do not have idea," Finn adds with violence while he adds more weight to Puck's shoulders. "Dude, what the fuck do you have in your head? Do you think that having sex with you best friend's girl it is cool? Or that getting her pregnant and do not say anything about you as the real dad it is funny? You did not even tell me anything to cheer me up when I needed! Why, Puck? Does not we are the best friends?"

"Thanks for giving me all the credit, dude!" Puck finally gets rid of Finn and push him back before continue arguing. "I'm not the only responsible of all this fucking baby drama, you know? Was I the one who lied you by telling you that the baby was yours?"

"Well… No, but-."

"Is it my fault that she decided to agree with me and that she had sex with me when I proposed her, even when I was drugged?"

"You should not propose anything to her in first place."

"I was drugged and drunk, Finn! Fuck!" Puck pushes Finn strongly when he feels him grabbing Puck's shoulders again. "Besides, you told me that she told you the truth, but you never said that she apologized to you. She did not, did her?"

"Well… No… No, she did not… But at least she told me truth!" he claims. "You knew it the whole thing since you discovered she was pregnant and you never told me anything…" Tears start to drop from Finn's eyes, crossing his cheeks and jumping onto his bare chest. "I thought that… After all things we had done together… You would have the guts to tell me something like that…" Finn starts to sob before continuing. "I am not hurt because you had sex with Quinn, Puck; I am hurt because you did not trust me."

Even for somebody like Puck, the scene is too much; with all his rudeness and his bad attitude against the rest of the world, to see Finn emotionally hurt and crying by his fault turns on his heart. He has to be honest with himself; Finn is the only guy that really knows everything about him. He is the only guy… No; he is the only person Puck cares besides himself.

Finn is the only person that Puck can honestly say that he loves.

"Finn…" There is no more people on the school; the special football practices last enough to be completely sure that all the other students are already out. No one will see them, and they are still on the locker rooms; no one comes here after classes. Puck finally can say what he has to say to Finn, and even crying while he does it. "Finn… I am sorry, dude, real deal. I have never wanted to all this shit happened… I was drugged and drunk and also was pissed about myself and my life… I can only remember talking with him about some crap and at the next moment we were already naked on the aftermath." Puck extends his arms towards Finn in order to hug him and finally feel his warm body against him after so long. "I did not know how to tell you something like that, Finn. I did not know how you were going to react… I love you, Finn."

"Puck… It does not matter now." And he is right; Finn would hate any person after what they did, any person but Noah. It was impossible for him to be mad at him; they were a bit tense after the whole drama and they were not talking at each other for a while yeah, that was true, but at the bottom both Finn and Puck wanted to be the same buddies they always had been. They just did not know how to do it, but Finn had done an excellent move; the perfect words, in the perfect moment and in the almost perfect place. "I cannot be mad at you forever… I also love you, dude... I do not want to be without you again, Puck; I really need you me, bro."

"Not as much as I need you," says Puck, now with a playful voice, before catching Finn's soft lips with his owns in a passionate kiss. All the drama they had to live until that moment was forgotten with just meeting their lips a couple times with soft and short but deep kisses. The only thing it matters now is themselves and the need to recover all the time they loss in their relationship… And Puck is going to take care about that in this exactly moment. "Oh, fuck, Finn… How much had happened since last time we did something together…"

"Yeah…" Finn remembers than both guys are naked when he starts to feel Puck's growing erection against him, with just the towel preventing from the direct skin contact, nothing that Puck cannot solve with a fast hand move that easily removes Finn's towel. "Puck… Oh, fuck!" he yells once he feels the dark-skinned boy's warm hands on his dick. A dark thinking while he is with his eyes closure due to the pleasure makes him smile. "You know something, Puck?"

"Tell me, Finn," he answers with a whisper in a deeper tone than usual; his famous stud voice.

"I was thinking about…" Noah eyes meet Finn's, filled with lust and expectation about what Finn had thought. "I am pretty sure you will not do something like that again but I still need to do something about it… Just to be completely sure that you are not doing it again."

"So that is what you thought, huh?" Being completely honest, Puck had some idea of what was going on Finn's mind; a little flash about what could be what Finn wanted to do with him. He shook his head a bit and continued staring at him, feeling a mixture between pleasure and fear. "Finn, you are not thinking about-?"

"It is too late, Puck; I am not thinking about it anymore," says Finn while he grabs Puck by the chin and kiss him aggressively, introducing his tongue into Puck's mouth, checking every cavity inside the smaller boy. After a few seconds Puck let out a groan of pure pleasure, which makes Finn breaks the kiss and stares at him with a lusty smile. "Heh, it looks like somebody likes to be dominated by me."

"Asshole; it is impossible not to moan when you are being touched and kisses that way. Besides, you did it good." Puck's cheeks turn reddish as he says it. Finn had an excellent idea; changing the roles they always had it is something really exciting, especially for Puck. Finn, starting to get conscious about that, continues kissing Puck and stroking his dick, making Puck to groan again, each one with different tones and intensities. "Oh, fuck… Finn… Fuck, Finn, tell me… Tell me what the fuck do you want to do," says with difficulty due to the constant kissing and moaning. "I am going crazy, dude. Please tell me."

"Do you really want to know it, little Puckie? You will not like what you will hear." As an answer for that question, Puck looks Finn and kiss his neck, making Finn groan when he bites softly the area. Puck knows what they are going to do now, but he really wants to hear it from the hot lips of Finn. He needs to hear it from his master. "Okay, here I go, Puckie." He approaches him and whispers the next to his ear. "I am going to lay you on the bench and I am going to give you what you deserve for being such a bad boy and also for you not forgetting who your owner is." Puck blushes even more and Finn chuckles after noticing it. "And if you ever try to hook up with another girl without my permission." He bites his ear hardly before telling him the last part. "I am going to make this a daily routine. Got it?"

"Got it, master; I am not going to do anything you do not want." Puck is amazed about how good Finn was with the hot talk. "But I need to make this a routine, please… I love being your slave."

"If that is what you do really want." Puck nods in agreement. "So that is what we are going to do." Finn attacks Puck's neck, leaving hard marks from the bites he is giving him, marks that Finn is sure that will last several days, making Noah moan again. "I am just giving you a mark, in this way no girls will approach you. You are mine Puck. Mine, mine and just _mine_!"

"I cannot think of something different now, master." This is the last sentence that Puck is able to say before getting his lips caught by Finn's while he deposits him carefully on the bench, both ready to do what Finn promised Puck.

"Are you totally sure, Puck?" Finn asks with his normal voice. "I am not going to be soft with you if we continue, and I am not going to stop for anything."

"Look at me, idiot. I _need_ this! Fuck me so hard so I can forget all the time I were not with you!" Finn smiles, and kisses Puck once again before looking for Puck's entrance…

* * *

_Heh... Fuck is hot, isn't it? I love those two and I'm pretty sure that they have something..._

_And if you think I should continue this one, just let me know! I also want to see what's gonna happen next in the locker room...  
_

_Well, as I told you guys before, it will be a Friendship one and a Romantic and Sexual one... So next chapter will be **"Without Thinking" with Matt and Mike**._

_I really want to hear something about this stories guys! Please, if you liked or not, what do you want to see, whatever! Just make me feel that you are actually reading!_

_Talo takes a spray can and paints **Glee is not mine **on the wall.  
_


End file.
